Sparks
by Nala The Lion
Summary: Sydney Sage is going to Columbia University in New York after high school. Adrian Ivashkov is going to be an artist in Manhattan. When their parents throw them together to carpool, though, how will the shy nerd and the popular boy hit it off? Sydney/Adrian. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for a new fanfic, and I wanted to see how it would work out.**

**Summary: Sydney Sage is going to Columbia University in New York after high school. Adrian Ivashkov is going to be an artist in Manhattan. When their parents throw them together to carpool, though, how will the shy nerd and the popular boy hit it off? **

I ran a comb through my platinum hair, my hands shaking from the anxiety of what was to come. In less than an hour, I'd be on a car to New York to pursue my dream of being an architect. I still couldn't believe that I was accepted to Columbia, Harvard, _and _Yale. It was hard choosing, but something inside of me told me that New York was where I belonged. I splashed my face with cold water to make sure I was 100% awake. I let my mind drift to my dad's words. He had told me last night that I would have a 'driving buddy' to save gas money. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of traveling from Palm Springs to New York with a complete stranger, but I let the unease slide off me as my thought turned to architecture. I could already imagine the skyscrapers I'd design, the monuments I'd plan out. I already had my life planned out. After I got my master's in architecture, I would find a job in building design. I would get a condominium in New York City, with enough space for my designs. My friend, Jill, asked where falling in love came into my life plan. I told her that love was irrelevant, and I didn't need it. She sighed, and muttered something under her breath about how I was a robot.

After my makeup was on cleanly, I checked my bags, making sure I had everything packed, my OCD habits kicking in. I had made a checklist months ago of what I needed, only an hour after I was accepted. I looked around my bedroom, a stable thing in my life. It had barely changed since I was a child. Quickly, I reached for my old stuffed bear on my bed and put him in my suitcase. His name was Beary-not very original, but my three-year old mind couldn't think of anything different. I heard my dad call me name, and I looked at my bedroom on last time before grabbing my bags and heading downstairs. I saw a head of messily styled hair on the couch, his back to me. My father was telling him something-no doubt to be safe with his daughter. I panicked; not knowing my traveling companion would be my age. He, as if sensing me, turned to look me over slowly with piercing green eyes. I had never seen him before-I would remember a face like his. He had strikingly handsome features-a chiseled face, full lips, a lean, tall body, his mahogany hair, and of course his impossibly green eyes. His gaze was disconcerting, keeping me glued to the spot where I stood. I finally tore my gaze away from his, and looked to my father.

"This is Adrian James Ivashkov." He said, and I nodded.

"Hello." I said, my voice suddenly dry. I wondered if he went to Amberwood, but dismissed the thought. He'd be a God at my school. He must've gone to our neighbor school, Saint Vladimir High School, I assumed.

"Hey." He said casually. He had a deep voice, but a kind one. The corner of his lips upturned into a half smile not too different from the way Christian Ozera smirked. I bit my lower lip nervously, and looked at the floor.

Ten awkward minutes later, he and I walked out to the sidewalk curb. My eyes widened when I saw his car. "You-you-that's the 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible." I breathed, amazed. I was almost scared to touch it, as if it would disappear. The bright yellow car nearly left me speechless, and I could hear Adrian's musical laugh.

"I'll take it you like cars?" I nodded, hardly able to get words out.

"This is the first model with concave tail lights…springtime yellow?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. It's okay, you can touch it." He said, chuckling and climbing into the drivers seat. After five minutes of gawking over the glorious car, I climbed into the passenger seat, taking in the black leather interior. He gave me a devilish smile which I was sure melted the hearts of every girl at school. It even made my own knees weak.

"So…why are you going to New York?" I asked, looking at him as he started the car.

"I was hoping to become an artist." This surprised me. I tilted my head to the side, feeling my hair ruffling with the wind when the car moved forwards.

"You paint?" I asked, interested. He nodded.

"I have some small ones in the dashboard. You can check them out, it you want." He ran a hand through his wind-tousled hair, and I did as he told, reaching into the dashboard and pulling out a painting covered in fabric. I gingerly uncovered the fabric, and saw a pair of beautifully painted brown eyes staring at me. The picture was beautiful, as was the dark-haired beauty in the picture. The back of the painting said one word: 'Rose'.

"Whose Rose?" I asked, and he cringed, as if I had slapped him. I frowned, wondering who she was to him.

"She's nobody." He said quickly, and I put the painting back, scared. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just…don't like talking about her." He said finally, and I nodded. My phone buzzed, and I quickly looked at it to busy myself. _Who is ur carpool? _Jill had texted me. I quickly typed back, _Adrian. _My phone immediately buzzed again. _Ivashkov? Tell him I said hi :D_

"Uh, my friend said hi." I said awkwardly, and he chuckled.

"Whose your friend?" he asked, smiling. He had a nice smile, I decided.

"Jillian Dragomir Mastrano." I said, and his eyes lit up.

"Jailbait?" he smiled. "She's adorable."

"How do you know her?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Her half-sister is my best friend." He explained, and I nodded.

"Vasilisa?"

"Yeah." He smiled, and I returned his smile, but mine soon faded.

_I'm going to be in a car with the hottest guy I've met for two weeks… _God, help me.

**What'd you guys think?**

**Review and tell me what you think, please. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue on this idea :) so here's chapter 2!**

**By the way, Adrian is a HUGE flirt in this. Every other chapter will be Adrian's POV. I'm not repeating chapters in different POV's.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

I looked at the calendar on my phone, saying it was July 5th. I groaned to myself. I hadn't had a feeding in about three days, meaning I had to somehow get rid of my companion for a bit while I fed. I traced my tongue along one of my fangs, noticing that Sydney was watching me intently with her eyes. I could see in the sunlight that they were a brilliant shade of molten gold, unlike anything else I had ever seen.

"Something wrong?" she asked timidly. I smiled, making sure my fangs were hidden. If she knew…she'd have a real reason to be scared.

"Don't sound so scared…I don't bite." I needed to stop making vampire puns. I was too used to being around my own kind-my whole group of misfits were moroi or damphirs back at Saint Vladimir's. Hell, everyone was. Nobody outside our school knew, of course. Whenever a human applied, they rejected their applications, and gave a false reason for not letting them join. The only moroi I knew not at our school was Jailbait. She wanted to experience a 'human' high school experience. Lissa thought she was crazy, but let it slide. I hadn't heard from any of them since we graduated a few days ago. I had to say, though, I didn't miss Belikov.

Sydney laughed, and I flashed her my best flirty smile, making her cheeks turn pink. "So, when are we going to get some food?" she asked, changing the topic. When she said food, I thought of blood immediately. I'd prefer a feeder, but the blood bags in the back seat of my car would have to do until I found a proper feeder.

Half an hour later, I pulled over at a pizzeria. "Can you get us a table? I have to find something quickly." She bought my lie, and went inside. I sighed in relief, and reached over to the backseat. I reached in the compartment I had installed, and pulled out a blood bag, drinking what I needed to keep me going for the next few days. I rinsed my mouth with water, and popped a breath mint in my mouth, not wanting to smell like blood in front of a human. I smiled fully at my reflection, making sure my teeth weren't tinged with blood, or my lips stained. Satisfied, I re-zipped the compartment, and went out to greet my traveling companion.

Shortly after we ordered, I saw a group of people coming over. I smiled, and went over to them.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite misfits." I said, smirking. Lissa and Jill hugged me, and then Jill rushed over to Sydney, who was staring me.

"You're one to talk, Lord Ivashkov." Christian mocked, and I grinned.

"So, all my friends came to dinner without me?" I said, faking hurt. Mia grinned, and shook her head.

"We're all together now, aren't we?" Mia said, and Eddie and Dimitri pushed a table to ours so we could all sit. I sat next to Sydney, noticing her nervous expression.

"Problem, my dear travel buddy?" I whispered in her ear, and she blushed.

"I just get nervous around people I don't know." She said in a low voice. I smiled, and stood up.

"These are Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Jill, and Mason." I introduced, and they all nodded or gave her a small 'hi'. Sydney turned even redder. _Imagine if she knew we all survived on blood…_

After an hour of eating, laughing, and comforting Sydney, we all broke off, and Sydney and I sat in the car. "So…these are your friends from school?" she asked, playing with her platinum hair. I smiled.

"Yeah. You're close with Jill?" I asked, turning to her. I hadn't started the car yet, wanting to talk to her for a bit. She shrugged casually, and bit her lip in a way that made her seem innocent, adorable.

"Not as close as you guys are." She said, looking down. I pushed her bangs away when they fell into her eyes, and she looked at me. When she looked into her eyes, a shiver went down my spine when our eyes met. I didn't know what it was about her eyes that made me so disconcerted, but it scared me. I looked away, and turned the engine on, distracting myself. Sydney, I noticed, was looking at her hands.

"So…Columbia." I said after ten minutes. "Fancy." I smiled at her, still hiding my fangs. She nodded.

"I was really surprised when I got in. None of my friends are going there, so I won't know anyone." She said shyly, and I nodded.

"Hey…a pretty girl like you won't have a herd time making friends." I flirted, and she turned pink. I chuckled. "Besides, you'll have me next door in Manhattan." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks. Are you going to college?" she asked, and I nodded.

"NYU." I noticed her surprised expression, and smiled. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

"I-I didn't say you look dumb…" she stammered, and I smiled as wide as I could without showing her my fangs.

"So now I look nerdy?"

"No! I mean-"

"I'm just joking, Sage." I said, playing with the new name for her, and decided I liked it better than saying her first name. She turned to me.

"Sage?" she asked, the corner of her pink lips upturning into a pretty smile.

"Is there a problem with that name?" I asked, grinning. It was getting dark out, so I couldn't see the gold of her eyes. I knew soon we'd have to stop and get some sleep.

"No, it's fine, I'm just used to being called Sydney. Or Syd." She crinkled her nose in disgust, and I laughed.

"I'll take it you don't like Syd?"

"No, I don't. It's too…boyish for me. It makes me sound like I'm a tomboy. Not that there's anything wrong with that." She said quickly, and I smiled. She was adorable when she was nervous, I thought.

And human.

This was going to be a long trip…

**How was that? I kind of liked writing Adrian's POV. I love him so much :) **

**Review, please! **

**-Find Your Magic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back after a long few weeks of play practice and school x_x **

**This chapter took a while to write, so I hope you guys like it :3**

**I noticed that my other Sydrian fic had very, very short chapters, so I'm going to start writing longer chapters…which means…more Sydrian! **

**Did anybody else die while reading TIS? I had made a whole plan about how I'd read only three chapters per day, but when I turned the first page, I was hooked. XD I have the self control of a chipmunk…that wants something…**

**I do not own anything but the plot.**

***Sydney Sage***

I woke up, feeling cramped and uncomfortable in my sitting position. Cracking my neck from side to side, I looked towards my traveling companion in the drivers seat, who was sleeping with a small smile on his face. I sat straighter, taking in our surroundings. We were pulled over at some parking lot, with a pink parking ticket tucked in the windshield wiper. I groaned, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car, plucking the ticket from its place, looking at it with disdain. _It could've been worse…we could've been towed… _I thought logically, coming back into the unlocked car, and shaking Adrian awake. He sat up quickly, immediately alert. He seemed to relax when he saw me. I frowned, wondering what he was expecting to see.

"Good morning, Sage." He said, running a hand through his hair, messier even after he had slept in it.

"What the hell, Adrian? You can't park here." I said with a frown, showing him the parking ticket before giving it to him, wrinkling my nose as if I couldn't stand to touch it. "Can you read?" I asked, referring to the green _'No parking from Monday-Friday' _sign. He only, to my annoyance, chuckled, and put the ticket on the dashboard.

"I think the proper response would be, 'Good morning, Adrian'." He said, a smirky smile on his face. I grumbled something under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. He only laughed at my scowl. "Lighten up, Sage. C'mon. You have to be hungry." He said, starting the engine before I could say anything. I rolled my eyes at his carelessness, and looked at my reflection for a moment, arranging my hair.

"We need to go to a hotel, or something, soon." I said, closing the mirror and pushing it up, scowling when I saw him chuckle. "What?" I asked flatly, crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head, laughing now.

"You look fine, Sage. It seems the pretty ones are always the most insecure." He said with a flirtatious wink. I looked out the window, trying to hide my blush, hoping he took it as an act of frustration. By the sound of his laugh, he didn't. I rolled my eyes, and kept my eyes on the scenery passing the fast-moving car.

A bit later, the car finally stopped at a small diner, one old and rickety. I frowned, wondering for a moment why he chose here of all places to eat, but didn't question his motives, and got out of the car, then walked around to the back, opening up the trunk and reaching into my suitcase. Adrian was immediately by my side, looking over my shoulder. "What're you doing?" he inquired.

"Getting a change of clothes." I replied, feeling no need to elaborate as I pulled out a crisp, white button down and a knee-length pencil skirt. I finally looked at him, surprised to see how close his face was to mine. I took a step back, leaning away from him as I hastily snatched a pair of shoes and clean undergarments. He chuckled, and shook his head. I shut the trunk door gently, and then looked at him.

"What?" I asked shortly, mildly annoyed by his amusement.

"It's an old diner, not a business meeting." He said, his gaze sweeping over my current attire, a pair of jeans and a semi-formal shirt. I didn't dignify his response with an answer, and followed him into the diner, immediately going to the bathroom to change, feeling dirty in the old clothes. I'd rather take a shower than only freshen up, but the small sink was hardly suitable for washing hands, much less bathing. I quickly changed clothing, folding them neatly out of habit. I set the folded garments down on the small table, and looked myself over in the mirror, combing through my hair and tucking my shirt into the skirt. Satisfied, I walked out to Adrian, who was talking comfortably to a star-struck waitress, one couldn't be a day over 17. I rolled my eyes at the scene, and pulled the chair out and sat down, the sound of the wood scraping against the tile floor momentarily breaking the spell he had her under.

"Oh, hey, Sage." Adrian nodded towards me before looking back up at the waitress. "We'll talk later, Claire." He said, giving her a wink that seemed to make her swoon. I restrained from rolling my eyes as she nodded, straightened, and turned away, but not before flipping her strawberry-colored hair over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she walked away in a pose meant to be seductive. I looked back to Adrian, who was looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, what?"

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked, and he chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed that I was, once again, the object of his amusement. "And how is that funny?"

"Why are you looking at _me_?" he repeated my words back to me, something that always annoyed me when people did.

"You're directly in my line of vision. I'm sitting across from you, so naturally, when I'm facing forward, I'll be looking at you." I said in a matter-of-fact way. He grinned.

"Then that's why I'm looking at you." his grin widened, and I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I had fallen into his trap.

Twenty minutes later, we were back on the road, and I was ready to jump out of the moving car by means of escape. I rolled my eyes when I glanced at Adrian, busily texting.

"Could you wait until we've stopped to text that waitress?" I said under my breath, in a tone I thought was too quiet to hear.

"Her name is Claire." I gave him a sideways glance, surprised he heard me. He switched lanes, finally sliding his phone into his shirt pocket.

"Finally." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"You were going to get us into a car crash." I grumbled, in a bad mood for unknown reasons. I remembered studying this after my finals, but I couldn't recall the name. I leaned back against the leather seats, closing my eyes. I could almost hear him smile as he slid a CD in, and began playing awful music. I sat up, opening my eyes and glaring at him.

"What is that?" I snapped.

"Music." Stupid questions received stupid answers.

"I mean, why are you playing awful music when somebody is trying to sleep?" I elaborated, turning to him to see an infuriating smirky smile on his face. Did he find amusement in everything?

"_Awful _is a harsh word. Like anything else in life, music is a form of art, a way of life. Everybody has a different opinion on music. Music is…a form of life. It's like a flower, a lily woven out of gold floating through the wind, looking for its destiny, its path, never ending journey, but then…it all ends." He said in a dreamy voice, the faraway look in his eyes scaring me. I frowned.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?" he said, seemingly normal again. I decided to leave the topic, but it still bothered me, deep in my mind. I couldn't put my finger on the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice. I had never seen anything like it, but his words seemed to be close to…insanity.

**Chapter three done! So glad!**

**Do you have any ideas I can insert any of the other characters? I have no clue how to add them into this, since they're always moving.**

**Review pleeeeeeeeease =D**


End file.
